thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 World Cup of Hockey
The 2016 World Cup of Hockey (also known as WCH2016) was an international ice hockey tournament that began on September 17 and ended on September 29, 2016. It was the third installment of the National Hockey League (NHL)-sanctioned competition, twelve years after the second World Cup of Hockey in 2004. Teams The teams were officially announced on September 10, 2015 by the International Ice Hockey Federation. They are: *Canada (24-and-over players) host *Czech Republic *Finland *Russia *Sweden *United States (24-and-over players) *North America (23-and-under players) *Europe (Players from European nations not already represented in the tournament). Rosters Group A Canada Head Coach: Mike Babcock *Duncan Keith, Jeff Carter, Jamie Benn, and Tyler Seguin were all originally selected, but could not participate due to injury. They were replaced by Jay Bouwmeester, Corey Perry, Logan Couture, and Ryan O'Reilly, respectively. Czech Republic Head coach: Josef Jandac David Krejci, Tomas Hertl, and Radko Gudas were originally selected, but could not participate, because of injury. They were replaced by Roman Červenka, Michal Birner and Tomáš Kundrátek, respectively. Team Europe Head coach: Ralph Krueger Frederik Andersen was originally selected, but could not participate, because of injury. He was replaced by Philipp Grubauer. United States Head coach: John Tortorella Ryan Callahan was originally selected, but could not participate, because of injury. He was replaced by Kyle Palmieri. Group B Finland Head coach: Lauri Marjamäki Team North America Head coach: Todd McLellan Sean Monahan was originally selected, but could not participate because of injury. He was replaced by Vincent Trocheck. Russia *Head coach: Oleg Znarok Slava Voynov was originally selected, but he was not allowed to participate. He was ruled ineligible because of his indefinite suspension from the NHL during the 2014–15 season & was replaced by Nikita Nesterov. Sweden Head coach: Rikard Grönborg Robin Lehner, Niklas Kronwall, Alexander Steen, and Henrik Zetterberg were originally selected, but could not participate, because of injury. They were replaced by Jhonas Enroth, Hampus Lindholm, Rickard Rakell, and Mikael Backlund, respectively. Later, when Rakell himself pulled out, he was replaced by Patrik Berglund. Henrik Zetterberg was originally selected captain, but was replaced by Henrik Sedin when Zetterberg pulled out of the tournament. Pre-Tournament Games September 8, 2016 *Czech Republic vs Russia (4-3 win: Czech Republic) *Sweden v. Finland (3-2 overtime win: Finland) *North America vs. Europe (4-0 win: North America) September 9, 2016 *Canada vs. United States (4-2 win: United States) September 10, 2016 *Russia vs. Czech Republic (2-1 shootout win: Czech Republic) *Finland vs. Sweden (6-3 win: Sweden) *United States vs. Canada (5-2 win: Canada) September 11, 2016 *Europe vs. North America (7-4 win: North America) September 13, 2016 *Finland vs. United States (3-2 win: United States) September 14, 2016 *Czech Republic vs. North America (3-2 win: Czech Republic) *Sweden vs. Europe (6-2 win: Europe) *Canada vs. Russia (3-2 overtime win: Canada) Group Stage Group A *Canada (advance to knockout stage) *Europe *Czech Republic (advance to knockout stage) *United States September 17, 2016 *Europe vs. United States (3-0 win: Europe) *Canada vs. Czech Republic (6-0 win: Canada) September 19, 2016 *Czech Republic vs. Europe (3-2 overtime win: Europe) September 20, 2016 *Canada vs. United States (4-2 win: Canada) September 21, 2016 *Canada vs. Europe (4-1 win: Canada) September 22, 2016 *Czech Republic vs. United States (4-3 win: Czech Republic) Group B *Sweden (advance to knockout stage) *Russia (advance to knockout stage) *North America *Finland September 18, 2016 *Russia vs. Sweden (2-1 win: Sweden) *Finland vs. North America (4-1 win: North America) September 19, 2016 *North America vs. Russia (4-3 win: Russia) September 20, 2016 *Finland vs. Sweden (2-0 win: Sweden) September 21, 2016 *North America vs. Sweden (4-3 overtime win: North America) September 22, 2016 *Finland vs. Russia (3-0 win: Russia) Knock-Out Stage Semi-Finals September 24, 2016 *Canada vs. Russia (5-3 win: Canada) September 25, 2016 *Sweden vs. Europe (3-2 win: Europe) Final (Best of Three) September 27, 2016 *Canada vs. Europe (3-1 win: Canada) September 29, 2016 *Canada vs Europe (2-1 win: Canada) Scoring Leaders Leading Goaltenders Television In Canada, Rogers Communications held broadcast rights to the tournament; the tournament was aired by Sportsnet in English and TVA Sports in French. Similarly to its sub-licensing agreement for "Hockey Night in Canada", the semi-finals and finals were simulcast by CBC Television. Although it was initially reported that Rogers was allowed to match competing bids for the rights (such as by Bell Media and ESPN's TSN) per its holding of exclusive national media rights to the NHL in Canada, NHL Commissioner Gary Bettman denied that there was such a rule, and that the bidding process was "competitive". In the United States, the tournament was broadcast by ESPN and ESPN Deportes in English and Spanish, respectively; NBC Sports (the national rightsholder of the NHL in the United States) passed on the tournament due to scheduling conflicts with various events being broadcast by its networks in that period of time. ESPN also broadcast the tournament for the Spanish-speaking Latin American countries, the Commonwealth Caribbean, the Pacific Rim and Brazil. In Russia, the tournament was broadcast by Channel One and Match TV. In Finland, the tournament was broadcast by Viasat Sport and Nelonen. In Sweden, Denmark and Norway, the tournament was broadcast by Viasat Sport. In the Czech Republic, the tournament and exhibition games were broadcast by public channel ČT Sport and in Slovakia by Markíza. In Germany, the tournament was broadcast by Sport 1. In Poland, the tournament was broadcast by public channel TVP Sport. The broadcasts incorporated the use of technology by British firm Supponor to allow for the digital replacement of advertising on the rink boards on selected camera shots. These allowed a single advertiser at a time to brand the entire board, localization of advertising in different media markets and other customized graphics to be substituted onto the boards. Advertisements are replaced when cameras shots are switched. Category:World Cup of Hockey